


Nečekaná návštěva

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tohle jsem odkudsi vyštrachala a nejsem si úplně jistá, zda to má pokračování, proto doufám, že jste neočekávali něco velkého.<br/>Já mám tyhle tři opravdu ráda a chtěla bych si přečíst nějaký příběh o nich a nebo napsat... Ale nikdy jsem nepřetékala dobrými nápady, takže stále čekám~</p></blockquote>





	Nečekaná návštěva

"Gilberte!" vyhrkl překvapeně Izaya s nadšeným úsměvem. 

Prusko úsměv opětoval se stejným nadšením.

"Kde se tady sakra bereš?" 

"Německo a Itálie navštívili Japonsko a tak jsem si řekl, že zkontroluji svého přítele."

"To zní i věrohodně. Pojď dál. Namie! Zlato, připrav ještě o porci navíc!" křikl Izaya do bytu, zatímco vedl Prusko dovnitř.

"Cože?!" ozval se naštvaný křik z kuchyně.

Izaya ji ignoroval.

Prusko se rozesmál, když spatřil černovlasého Ira sedět na gauči. "No ne, ty jsi tady? Slyšel jsem, že jsi mrtvý."

"To já o tobě slyšel taky," usmál se Jim.

Gilbert se ušklíbl, než vzal místo vedle něj. "Ne, teď vážně. Co tady děláš?"

"Schovává se." informoval Izaya.

"A za pár let se vrátím. Nechci je samozřejmě vyděsit. Nejdřív počkám, až se zotaví z nynější situace." řekl spokojeně Jim.

Prusko se rozhlédl. Pochopil, že Moran není přítomen, což znamenalo  pouze jednu věc. "Hmm... Až to zjistí Seb, zabije tě."

"Sebbyho samozřejmě informuji dřív."

"Stejně tě zabije." prohodil Izaya s přátelským úsměvem.

Namie vyšla z kuchyně. Přitom je všechny přejela ledovým pohledem. Tahle situace se ji vůbec nelíbila.

Když byli tihle tři spolu posledně, dopadlo to katastrofálně. Jak jinak to může skončit teď?

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle jsem odkudsi vyštrachala a nejsem si úplně jistá, zda to má pokračování, proto doufám, že jste neočekávali něco velkého.  
> Já mám tyhle tři opravdu ráda a chtěla bych si přečíst nějaký příběh o nich a nebo napsat... Ale nikdy jsem nepřetékala dobrými nápady, takže stále čekám~


End file.
